User talk:TrIPp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Portal:Movies in production page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 04:12, March 8, 2010 I Love Marvel Movies. I have most of the DVDs. I watch them over and over and over and...Oh, sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, like Merrystar, I to should be able to help if you need to know anything about the Marvel movies. Merrystar got here before me, so you should try him first. Come to me if he can't give you an answer. (PS, I'm not trying to put you Merrystar, nor am I trying to steal your statement). -- Maxxyboy1000 Planned Production I agree with your grouping but the sections didn't look good so its grouped in continuity but all in one section. - Doomlurker 19:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Canon The Spider-Man films are no longer canon, the rebooted series will be the canon series. - Doomlurker 17:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :What about the Fantastic Four films?--3LMN 02:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Emma Frost They may not say it in the film but they say it in the advertising: Emma Frost Ad. I suggest we move the article to Emma Frost (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) because clearly she is not the Emma that will appear in First Class. - Doomlurker 23:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Menus Ok. They are updated. Let me know if there are any typos. -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Administratorship I agree that a regular admin would benefit the wiki and if you wish to nominate me then I have no objections, I have experiance as an admin already. I also think that you would be a good candidate as you've helped to categorise practically the entire wiki and sorted out the naming system so if I were to get admin rights I think it'd only be fair to give them to you as well. If either of us did become admin we could give the other the admin permissions as well. - Doomlurker 09:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) wiki updates Hi, yes, happy to help fix the nav bar, it's on my to do list for the wiki. Glad you appreciate the changes I've made so far. Also, was thinking of putting a content portal on the main page for Movies, TV Movies, Animation Movies, and Other. I would then create separate portal categories for each instead of one massive portal. What do you think? Please let me know what else I can do to help, i'll be working on the wiki till tomorrow afternoon. Do you want a new background or do you like the way it is? Thanks, Bchwood 16:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, would you like to be a co-admin on this wiki with Doomlurker? Bchwood 18:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Naming system You know when we discussed the names of articles (Peter Parker (Raimi series))? and we got conflicting titles such as the Johnson series in which there are more than one separate universe? Well the solution would have been naming them with their correct universe title such as Peter Parker (Earth-96283). We could of course still do this. What do you think? I'm not really bothered either way, its just a suggestion. - Doomlurker 21:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) The current system is working I guess, it would be a lot of hassle for us to move everything we've already done now. Other thoughts I've had are with articles like Peter Parker, should we rename them Peter Parker (Webb series) or for instance Steve Rogers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)? So that the links of Peter Parker and Steve Rogers link to a disambiguation page? Again its not essential but something to think about. And do you think the animated canon articles need to be split up into universes? Because at the moment it details every animated version when there are clearly differences between them. - Doomlurker 10:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Although Toad isn't referred to as Mortimer in the film, I'm sure I've read from an official source somewhere with a biography for him naming him Mortimer Toynbee... I'll try and find the source but I'm pretty confident I've read it somewhere, as for Loki I've not read anywhere that being his official name anywhere, I didn't actually move that one... Should we just move it back to Loki, I'm not bothered really with that one. - Doomlurker 20:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) helo heloFire writer 05:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Movies in planned production what is the order, cus i dont see one, and i dont see much information bout powers on the page for that movie--Tnt ntc 04:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I see ur points now, but since its a tv movie, and probably not looked at as much, can we at least put it at the end of its groupTnt ntc 01:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :also, what exactly is pre-productionTnt ntc 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up, and i think im starting to understand. sorry for the trouble.Tnt ntc 01:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::btw, dr. strange and Antman already have written scripts, plus antman has a director, so should they be with the wolverine. plus black panther has a writer, so shouldnt it be further up.Tnt ntc 01:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::namor has no details other then two rumors bout actors who want to be in it. i suggest that the page be deleted and the information be moved to undeveloped projects, like what happened to hawkeye and incredible hulk 2 :::::also, the order is sorta confusing, could we order them in alphabetical order, after its in stage of production order, meaning its in the same order system, but each group is alphabetical, so its easier to tell the stagesTnt ntc 02:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I went ahead and raised black panther and Doctor Strange above the films with no writers or directors. from how u explained, this move is correct. If it isnt, let me know y its wrong, pleaseTnt ntc 06:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::::i think it would be helpful to readers if the films were in alphebetical orderTnt ntc 03:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::i ment, alphabetise them within each stage of production, cus otherwise there seems to be no order withen each stage of prodductionTnt ntc 03:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I have protected the main so only admins can edit as people keep changing it. How long do you think we should leave X-Men: First Class up before replacing it with Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger as the main features? - Doomlurker 19:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Planed production Doctor strange has a script, as far as i can tell, daredevil doesnt have one yet, so cold u reorder the films, i dont fully understand how its orderedTnt ntc 02:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) TrlPp, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite, Larry1996 and Tiarron too. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this, he going to delete our articles we,ve created over the years! Spread across different wikias to different Users. Please, at least try. Join me and other Users to help save Idea Wikia from WikiMan! (Dino-drones) Hello. :) Do you think Box-office number is needed to any Marvel movie's pages ? I'd like to see them in the templates. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC)